


We're not just friends

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt





	We're not just friends

“Percy… you need to get up, my father's house soon.” Jason shook his boyfriend awake. 

Percy looked up at him sleepily. “Sleep is good and your dad is a dick.” 

“Yes it is, and yes he is. But it's his birthday, I have to go and I don't want to go alone. And you haven't even meet him yet.” Jason said.

“Fine. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go.” 

❤❤❤❤

Percy yawned as the door opened. 

“Hello Jason. Who's this?” A woman said while glaring at Percy.

“Just a friend.” Jason lied. Percy looked at him. Just a friend? Was Jason not out to his family?

“My name is Percy.” Percy mumbled. Why didn't Jason tell him he wasn't out to his family? 

“Percy? Hmm. I'm Hera, Jason's stepmom.” 

Percy thought of the names Jason has called Hera and almost laughed even though he still wanted to know why Jason called him his friend and not boyfriend.

❤❤❤❤

It happened again. And again. Jason kept saying that Percy was just his friend. Just a friend. 

So Percy ended up sneaking away and hiding next to a table with food while Jason talked to his dad's friend, Ganymede. 

A hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Jason.

“Hey man, what's up?” 

“So we're just friends now. Good to know.” 

“Percy… I'm sorry.” 

“You could have told me that we were just friends.” 

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it. I just… I thought I could just tell my family but I got scared. Sorry.” 

“....you want to ditch and do something fun instead?” Percy poked Jason's glasses.

“Sure. In just a second.” Jason said before kissing Percy. Percy could see Hera raising her eyebrows at them from where she stood with Jason's father.

Jason pulled away and smiled, “Let's get out of here.” 

❤❤❤❤

“You kissed Percy in front of them all?” Thalia asked her brother over the phone.

“Yes, and then we left.” 

“A wonderful exit. And a great way to tell Dad that you're gay. I wonder what he thought of it.” Thalia said as she put the phone on speaker so she could grab the dam peanut butter.

“Hopefully he isn't mad. Unlike you I still live in the same city, state and country as him.” 

“He's probably just surprised you have better taste in men than he does.” Thalia laughed before stuffing a spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth.

“What?” 

“He's been banging Ganymede for years little brother.” 

“What!?” 

“Well I gotta go. Love ya bye. Tell Percy I said hi.”


End file.
